Oh, the wicked winds
by Sirenic Griffin
Summary: Makoto knows that Crystal Tokyo is coming. The Winds told her so and she knows that something worse is on the way. Something that Inner Senshi can’t comprehend.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** Makoto knows that Crystal Tokyo is coming. The Winds told her so and she knows that something worse is on the way. Something that Inner Senshi can't comprehend.

'_**Oh, the Wicked Winds' -  
by: Sirenic Griffin**_

_**Oneshot -**_

_Crystal Tokyo is coming._

The winds told her before anybody else knew. They'd always told her. Rei might've believed that her fire-readings were unique to her being a senshi. That she was the senshi of _guidance_. For a moment she scoffed at the perception but she had originally drowned her scoffing in the glass of water that sat firmly in front of her. Rei had _dreams_ when the darkness was right in front of her. When it had already been set in motion. Her fire readings were only so accurate and then it was up to her interpretation. Rei's interpretations were generally spot on.

But the winds know before anything else knows. Before the subconscious seeks it or the fire breathes it. For it there is only one thing that evades time. That really sees all. And that is the wind. She knew she probably should've told the girls at the start that she could read the winds. That the winds gave her messages. That they told her secrets but it was too random and she only did what they advised. The last time the winds had told her anything was when they had made her transfer to Juuban, to be near Usagi. Then they'd stopped telling her anything precise.. so she hadn't bothered to tell the inner senshi. But now...

_Something wicked this way comes... _A wind spirit whispered, quietly. It was a western wind spirit, shy... and always true.

_The new age is coming. Tis be time for the next wheel. _This time a northern spirit.

_Crystal Tokyo is coming. A CITY OF ICE CRYSTAL! _A eastern spirit shuddered in fear. It shouldn't be afraid. Crystal Tokyo was a good thing. An Ideal. A heaven. A haven at the end of time.

_To quote smallville last Thursday, maybe Sakith is a hero? If somebody that powerful ruled the world is Sakith there to make sure that he doesn't become a tyrant. _This time a southern spirit.

"Tyrant?" She asked curiously and the winds blinked.

_A bad tyrant. To keep something pure people don't need to be ruled, they need to be... _but the winds mesage was lost to her as a door opened behind her, sending the winds spilling through it.

"Mako-chan? Why are you in here alone? It's so drafty." She turned to see Usagi standing at the door hugging her shoulders, in cold. She became aware of how cold the room actually was. Soothingly she plastered a smile on her face.

"I was just meditating, Usagi-chan." The blonde girl blinked.

"Meditating?" She asked cocking her head and Makoto nodded.

"As for drafty, I can't feel it. It's colder on the ice." The seventeen year old tilted her head.

"Ice?" Makoto smiled, happy to share the good news.

"Remember when you and Minako talked us into ice-skating when Queen Beryl was still around?" Usagi nodded.

"Well somebody saw a tape from my first time on the ice and want to see if I have what it takes." Usagi blinked.

"Have what it takes?" Makoto nodded.

"If I do, they are willing to give me a huge grant so I can ice skate. Usagi I'll be able to start my restaurant!" The girl's eyes were alight with confusion.

"But won't you have to go away?" She nodded.

"Makoto! I don't want you to leave!" The girl wailed and the winds message fluttered through her head. _Tyrant. _

But Tyrants were leaders elected by the people to lead them... Usagi would be a great queen for them... _You won't have a life Mako-chan. Usagi is too attached to her friends. _She flinched at the thought and threw it as far away from her as possible.

The Winds said Crystal Tokyo was coming as well as the Apocalypse.

"I don't know if I even got in Usagi. Don't burst on me." Usagi blinked with her huge eyes and nodded.

The darkness was everywhere it was stifling. She could see a glaive being raised and falling. _Soon. _A voice whispered. But she ignored it. It wouldn't be. Not now not ever. Hotaru woke panting. To ignore dreams was a bad omen but dreams of destruction were worse. The pain was stifling. She let out a small groan and fell off the bed. Her clothes stuck to her and as she made her way to the mirror she could see why. It had come. The final burst of growth had come. Giving her the age she should've been had she not died... _Almost died. _She corrected herself as she changed into some more comfortable clothes. Sixteen.

She walked out slowly into the next room of the apartment. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Haruka. I'm scared." That was Michiru-mama.

"Why?" Haruka-papa replied.

"The Oceans are restless. It's a bad omen. Something awful is coming Haruka." She almost imagine Haruka-papa rolling her eyes.

"Michiru. You know as well as I do that nothing will come. Chaos is gone." Hotaru bit her lip and decided to stop ignoring her dreams.

"Michiru-mama? Haruka-papa." She spoke at the doorway but the words... the words no longer seemed right. The words belonged to the girl who was Chibi-usa's age. She tried again.

"Michiru, Haruka. I need to talk to you." She whispered and as they both turned to look at her Michiru gasped.

"Hotaru... you've..." But she didn't let her fellow soldier finish.

"I dreamt of lowering the glaive on the world." These simple words had the most catastrophic effect on the two elder women.

Makoto sat looking endlessly at the roof as she attended the shrine meeting. All the soldiers were there and Mamoru and Usagi were flirting endlessly... till of course the senshi of time called it to a halt.

"I have to leave soon." Setsuna said slowly and Usagi gasped.

"Why?"

"Because an unavoidable silence is coming." A voice answered. Everyone jumped. It wasn't Setsuna who'd answered but a different girl. Hotaru. Makoto looked at her for the first time. She'd just assumed Hotaru would be as she always had been... but she wasn't. She was older. More grown up.

"What?" Usagi burst out.

"The senshi of time can't stay when a silence comes because she alone holds the key to the gates of time. She alone holds the power for our reincarnation. If she dies in the Silence there will be no future." Hotaru still spoke. Condesendingly. As if Usagi was a smaller child. It was strange. For all the time she'd known her Hotaru had been weak but this girl wasn't. She was strong. She was a senshi now, inside and out but she was also Hotaru.

"I think Usako means to ask about the Silence." Mamoru informed her and Hotaru nodded, considering.

"Probably. Okay. The Portents say the silence is coming." She said, with an unimaginable joy on her face. It was almost freaky. Rei scoffed.

"The fire doesn't. I haven't dreamt it." Hotaru giggled.

"Well your not the only foreseeing person." Rei glared at her and Makoto knew that Rei didn't agree with this new Hotaru at all.

"What makes you so sure?" Hotaru smiled.

"For the past month I've been having recurring dreams of lowering my glaive." Rei laughed.

"Paranoia." Hotaru glared at her.

"For the past week the Oceans have been disturbed. This means trouble." Michiru stated softly and Rei looked at her.

"The Oceans are in tune with you. Your stressed about a job. All it comes down to is the outers are inciting panic or showing off." Rei stated and the other inners nodded. Haruka face grew red and Makoto knew. Something was wrong. Rei had matured over the years. She wasn't like this. She was never like this.

"Besides, We all have lives, this 'silence' is meant to happen in a hundred years from now." And Makoto knew. She looked at Rei and she knew. She didn't need the winds to tell her.

"Yuuchiro asked you to marry him didn't he?" She asked quietly and Rei blinked.

"Yes…" She stated and she looked around at the girls.

"Ryo-kun and Ami-chan. Mamoru-kun and Usagi-chan. Luna and Artemis. Rei-chan and Yuuchiro-kun. Mina-chan's curse." Mina bit her lip and most of the girls looked at her.

"How… did you know?" She mumbled quietly and Makoto smiled.

"He thought he gave you a gift, to never fall in love because love distracted you." Mina sighed.

"How…"

"Don't worry." She replied equally silently as she stood up, going to the sink, going for a drink of water.

A window above the sink was open.

_She stood above the desolation. The dead bodies. She looked at the girl beside her. Sailor Saturn. _

"_Why is it like this?" She screamed and Saturn took a step back. _

"_I don't know…" _

"_Crystal Tokyo is meant to be paradise." Saturn winced. _

"_You know the answer now don't you." Makoto looked at her face. _

"_The only true paradise in the afterlife." Saturn nodded. _

"_So… So… when we went to Crystal Tokyo last time…" Saturn tilted her head. _

"_Didn't you think it strange that Sailor Pluto was a guardian of time? When everything about Pluto points in the direction of death?" _

"_But… we went there…"_

"_You traveled to the land of the dead." Makoto shuddered. _

"_But what about Chibi-usa?" Saturn smiled._

"_Comatose." Makoto's eyes grew wide._

"_She never knew who Sailor Saturn was. She didn't know about Neptune or Uranus." Saturn shook her head. _

"_You didn't die." Saturn nodded and understanding came into her eyes._

"_I do." Saturn shook her head. _

"_But… But I was there!" Saturn smiled. _

"_Jupiter. I thought you knew, Saturn and Jupiter are opposites. Polarities. Jupiter brings Luck, Saturn Misfortune. One doesn't exist without the other." Makoto looked at her confused. _

"_You know what's dead Makoto." And she did. _

"_My Sailor Half." Saturn laughed. Shaking her head. _

"_Nada. You were a special senshi. Always. Two people. Bully and Protector. You had electricity and wood. The only senshi with two elements. You were two divided people Makoto. Your wooden side died with the others today. Your electric side remains." Makoto sighed. _

"_The future?" She whispered and Saturn laughed. _

"_Michiru, Neptune, Haruka, Uranus, Myself and You and Pluto when she returns again have to create it. Time moves on Always Mako-chan. Remember that. Chaos and Order are always together. You can't have one without the other. That's what Crystal Tokyo was. A place of eternal order. Maybe Heaven…."_

She dropped the glass and it shattered. Sending shards everywhere. She spun to face the others. Not caring anymore about her bleeding hands. She locked eyes with Hotaru.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi's face was aghast. As was everyone else's.

"The winds say something worse than a silence is coming." She said slowly. Her eyes never leaving Hotaru's.

"WHAT?" Rei burst out.

"Winds?" Mina asked.

"The missing piece is found." Setsuna's voice rose above them all.

"Wind reader. I was wondering why Haruka didn't foresee stuff through the winds as she was a wind senshi but now I see. You can read storms, you have stormy attacks. What have you seen Makoto?" She asked curious.

"Death." She answered coldly.

"And Life. The Birth of Crystal Tokyo." Usagi looked at her curiously.

"Why didn't you tell us you could read winds Mako-chan?"

"It's not constant. Never helpful. And the last time I could they told me to come to Juuban." She nodded.

"That's all." Setsuna said gathering her things and disappearing, leaving the other girls to stare at Makoto and Makoto to blush… but Mamoru was concentrating on the girl's hand. The blood was disappearing, being blown away, and healing… like it was never there.

Yeah… I watch Smallville, and this was written just after the episode when Lex and Lionel Luther went to grab the magic artifact knife that was doomed to break when Sakith touched it and when the knife disappeared it meant one of them was Sakith. Lex was coming to terms with maybe being Sakith giving his interpretations to Clark. That Sakith was only around to keep the saviour on his toes so he is prevented from becoming a bad tyrant.

It was an idea for a story that wasn't written… but as of yet still maybe. You remember how she had all of the talent of the princess of Jupiter. Might as well give her a use for it. Not to many people can ice skate so well.

**Little twaddle for the curious:**

_**Okay, once upon a time my brain conjured up a really twisted view of Crystal Tokyo and the way of the world. It created many stories for this genre. So I'm afraid that my brother told me that I'd better stop being so picky and just post all the stories I've written. Or, all the starts and maybe I'll be inspired to continue writing them. This, I believe is a oneshot but it has two other stories I'm working on that can accompany it. This one concerns Makoto/Lita/Jupiter most of all the others Hotaru and Mamoru. It works on the concepts that the ancients (Chinese… at least, I didn't look too far into Japaneses….) believed Mercury to be the Water Planet, Mars to be the Fire Planet, Venus; Metal, Jupiter; Wood and Saturn; Earth. These are the five INNER planets. In China at least.**_

**_In Greek; Hermes messenger, Aphrodite love&beauty, Artemis moon&hunt, Ares war. Then there are the last planets: Zeus Sky king (4th king of planet) , Cronus the 'old/earth king' (3rd King), Coelus sky king (2nd King), Poseidon ocean/sea king and Hades king of the dead. This and a lot of other things (like how Jupiter is referred by scientists to be in less dominant situation around earth as well as orbits and stuff…) that make this explanation too long led me to the conclusion that the Outer Scouts + Jupiter are all Kings. So I began to wonder if maybe Sailor Jupiter doesn't actually belong with the outer scouts. Because aura wise:_**

_**The inners are Blue, Yellow and Red (MVM) which are the primary colours. J is Green which is secondary. The Moon's colour changes from pinks to whites but white is special in itself for no colours mixed together make it so technically it could be primary. **_

_**The Outers aura's are more difficult. So 4 Inners and 5 Outers. Which again didn't make sense so I thought to myself the outers are usually only 3 and Hotaru never seems to belong so… maybe and Hotaru and Makoto are partners. Then I did research (shock horror.) and according to astrology and stuff while Jupiter brings goodluck Saturn is it's karmic opposite and brings the opposite nature to the world. So is it:**_

_**1) Mercury (blue), Venus (yellow) and Mars (red) with Moon (White).**_

_**2) Uranus (dark blue), Neptune (teal) and Pluto (black)**_

_**3)Jupiter (green), Saturn (purple)**_

_**Maybe, maybe not. At the present though that is my theory. Sure it doesn't run with stuff but…. Deal with it. **_

_**Please share your opinions and**_

_**Review**_


End file.
